Keeping Secrets
by moonfaerie326
Summary: Tony wants to take things public, but Ziva wants to keep their relationship a secret. But don't worry, Tony has a plan that will make everything right. He's got more than one. TIVA ONESHOT Tony's POV


**AN;//**Enjoy! Review! Be grateful for everything! Those are my words to live by. :] No but really, I hope everyone is having a wonderful day and that they enjoy this little fic-y.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the lint in my pocket. Wait … I don't own that either? Sonofa-

**Rating:**T – mentions of sex (only slight)

**Dedication:**I dedicate this to my Jes who is awesome, I miss her terribly, but life gets in the way sometimes. This is also dedicated to Katie, who recently had a birthday and she deserves to be gifted. :] Happy Birthday Katie.

**Summary: **Tony wants to take things public, but Ziva wants to keep their relationship a secret. But don't worry, Tony has a plan that will make everything right. He's got more than one.

* * *

**Keeping Secrets**

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_ - All American Rejects_

He is not quite sure why he agreed to this (okay, so her tongue can do wicked _talented_ things, and she makes a _very_ convincing argument), but now he is thinking about how he can't touch her in public, and yeah, he isn't as convinced as he once was.

She said she wanted to keep things between them a secret for a while (so yeah, secrets _are _hot, but she is just hot in general so that argument seems void now), and that she wanted to see where things went (so he doesn't know exactly where things are going, but he thinks it would get there a whole lot faster if they went public with this relationship). He had agreed with her at the time (he mentioned how talented she was with her tongue, right?) but now all he wanted to do was tell _everyone _(yes, that covered Gibbs as well. Rule 12 be damned!). He had to figure out a way to make her see that things would be so much better if they were actually together, and he had to be stealthy about it. Thankfully, he had a few ideas, and he would enjoy putting each one of his ideas to the test (he is a man. and she is a _gorgeous _woman, of course he wants everyone to know that she is his!).

* * *

In hindsight, Plan A probably wasn't the most brilliant of ideas. Honestly, he wasn't sure what he had been thinking when he had decided that it _was _a good idea (he hadn't been, clearly).

Plan A had started off as a joke really (one that he was going to keep to himself, mind you), but he couldn't help but to act on it when the opportunity presented itself. He had mapped it out, all of it and he liked to call it his "how to get Ziva to crack" plan (he called it that because Ziva _never _cracked, seriously, _never_!)

His first plan failed horribly (he would see the brilliance in such epic failure if it happened to McGee).

She had been facing away from him talking with Abby, and he couldn't seem to stop the urge that welled inside of him. He snuck up behind her, being careful not to make a sound as he approached her. He caught Abby's eyes momentarily, signaling her to keep her mouth shut (which she did surprisingly well), and when he was sure that he had this under his belt he went in for the kill (figuratively speaking of course).

So many things had happened in the following moment that he couldn't exactly pinpoint where his plan had gone wrong (well he could, he just didn't like to). As soon as his arms had wrapped around her securely pulling her against his body, she had reacted. Her elbow made contact with his gut (hard!), and the heel of her boot had stomped down on his foot with all of her weight (he limped for a few days after).

He had ended up on his back in less than five seconds flat (later she claimed it was a new record, he told her to forgive him if he didn't care. He ended up on the ground, again), but it wasn't the way she had so effectively disabled him that had him cringing, it was the glare she shot him as he lay on the ground gasping for breath. It scared him (mainly because he thought she was going to put a stop to their secret meetings), and when he started to apologize she turned to Abby and made a joke. He can remember it clearly (he always can when she thinks up things on her feet like that).

"Tony and I are trying to see who can scare the other most effectively," her voice had been calm and collected, and if he didn't know any better he would have believed her (he did a little bit, until he realized that they never made such a bet). "I am winning," she had smiled, her lips turning in that feline like way that she often had before she jumped on him (yes, it turned him on in that moment too).

That night, as soon as he was sure that she wasn't going to disown him for his actions, he made sure to analyze what had gone wrong. He'd come up with a solution mere seconds after thinking about it, and he was slightly embarrassed not to have thought of it sooner. The answer was a simple one, Ziva was Ziva (and sneak attacks on a ninja never bode well for the attacker).

So that was how "random acts of public displays of affection" was crossed off the list (and how Tony suffered from the worst bruises he had ever received).

* * *

Plan B went a little bit smoother (meaning he didn't end up in pain on the ground). He put much more thought into it (the bruises from her first assault hadn't faded yet, and he was scared what it would feel like if he were to have them renewed).

He hadn't attempted anything in public this time (he wasn't afraid, he _wasn't_). She seemed to be pleasantly surprised by his plan, and yet she didn't react the way he had thought she would (does she ever?).

He had decided that it would be in his best benefit to woo her, and he had plenty of experience in that department, his track record with women would attest to that (don't tell Ziva that though, sometimes she got crazy jealous and while it was hot, immensely so, it was still very frightening). So he had pulled out all of his most infamous of tricks in hopes that she would see how much he had invested into this relationship (he knew that Ziva wasn't like every other woman he had been with, but then again who doesn't like to be wooed, right?).

First he had brought her flowers; they were lilies that held the same scent that her shampoo did. She was very appreciative over them (an appreciative-Ziva was almost the best kind of Ziva. He liked all kinds of Ziva though), but all she did was sniff them, thank him with a kiss, and then proceed to place the flowers into a vase after snipping the ends.

Evidently, he had to step up his game (big time).

The next day he had brought her chocolates. There was something about Ziva that not a lot of people knew, she loved chocolates. Like full on adored the sweetness of all chocolaty confections (she once fought an elderly lady in the super market for the last bag of caramel filled Godiva chocolates, he wasn't allowed to speak of this though). So that prompted him to believe that if there was a way to woo Ziva so he could get what he wanted (her in his arms all the time), then it had to be chocolate.

He was wrong (he would soon realize there was a pattern to this).

He had bought the chocolates, he had given her the chocolates, she had loved the chocolates, and she had loved him (yeah, when he says "loved" he means_ "loved"_), but it stopped there. It went no further, she did not confess her feelings of undying need for him (he has dreams too, _okay_?), and she certainly didn't tell everyone in the vicinity that he was her man (yeah, those dreams? They're big ones – and in those dreams, Ziva is po-sess-ive. He loves it).

So he had to work a little harder (his charms _weren't _failing him! Don't listen to McGee!).

Chocolates were out, flowers were out, and writing her a poem was out too (there had been a mishap one time when he'd tried that. Never offend a former Mossad assassin using poetry. _Never!_). Most of these worked with every other woman he had tried them on, and if one of those didn't, then claiming them in public would (This wouldn't work on Ziva either, refer to Plan A if you have questions).

He was almost out of options (_almost_, okay? He wasn't yet!_)_. But he was a DiNozzo, and DiNozzo men do not give up! (Especially when there is a high potential for sex. Hot sex. With an Israeli Ninja. It was like a rule or something.)

So yes, he wasn't done yet. He had one more idea up his sleeve, and it was full-proof. Ziva wouldn't be able to keep them a secret any longer then it took her to say "Take me now, Tony", (he mentioned his dreams before, right?).

When the weekend finally came around, luck was on his side. They weren't wrapped up in a case, Gibbs' father was visiting for the weekend so that meant they weren't on call, and Ziva's mood was good (never try to woo an angry crazy ninja chick, the result may just end your life).

It was perfect, the weather was nice, the sky was clear, and Ziva was beautiful (Ziva is always beautiful, he just likes to mention it, _a lot_). His plan for a picnic went off without a hitch, the food was phenomenal (yes he _can _cook), and the wine was perfectly aged.

Ziva seemed happy with it as well, if the flirty sparkle in her eye was anything to go by. By the end of the night Tony would have himself an exclusive girlfriend (and hopefully some really hot sex in the moonlight).

By the end of the night Tony did have one of those two things, but it wasn't the one he was currently gung-ho about (true, sex is always on his mind. But sex with your exclusive girlfriend? Yeah, he thought that sounded all kinds of hot).

So he wasn't upset about his failed attempts per-say, he was just kind of sad to learn that he couldn't woo Ziva into doing whatever he wanted (he should have known better).

So plan B, while effective, didn't exactly go as he had hoped (he did get sex though, so he won't complain, _ever_).

* * *

He really should have axed Plan C when Plan A fell to pieces (he conveniently forgot about her ninja abilities at the worst moments), though he was almost positive that even without her (freakish) ninja skills she would have acted the same way. She was Ziva (he didn't know how many times he had to state this fact before it actually clicked in his brain).

His plan had started off fine (all of them did).

They had been sharing a very lovely evening together (she said it herself, _before_), and he couldn't help but to think how perfect the moment was.

He had been kissing her neck (she had the softest, _smoothest_ skin he'd ever tasted), his mouth was practically watering at the taste of her. His hands were wandering (he was handsy after all), his fingers had trailed up her back just as his mouth found that sweet spot behind her ear (the one that made her breath hitch deliciously). He was sure her mind had blanked out when he made his move.

"We should tell Gibbs," he had whispered, and he was not expecting her body to stiffen so quickly, or for her to glare at him in such a heated way. Looking back now, he didn't know what he _had_ been expecting, mentioning one's boss during such an intimate moment was never a good plan (especially when that person's boss was Gibbs).

"Tell him that you cannot stop talking about him for five seconds?" She hissed, and okay, she clearly was pissed (that was an understatement. Ziva gets a little antsy when her "play" time gets interrupted, he doesn't blame her.)

"No," he hadn't been thinking at the moment, that is how he chooses to explain his next words (and actions). He had smiled brightly, made sure to curl his finger around her bra strap in a gentle tug, and pulled her infinitely closer all in one movement. "We should tell him about us."

He hadn't been expecting her to shove him away (he should have).

"I do not think so, _ Anthony_." Her voice was liquid venom (he shouldn't have been as turned on as he was)._  
_

She had walked away before he could even hope to formulate a response (she was quicker than him. He blamed it on his age).

"Ziva!" he had cried helplessly (he was only now realizing how pathetic he must have sounded). "Come _on_," he wasn't begging, DiNozzo men _don't _beg (they totally do. Especially for David women).

Plan C was shot quicker than he had formed it in his head (that's saying something, considering the small amount of thought he had actually put into that plan).

He was going to complain about this plan, and it's horrible execution/resolution (he didn't get sex. He has a right to complain).

He should have learned the first time that sneak attacks, no matter what kind, are never welcome from a ninja warrior (she'd progressed to a warrior when she denied him sex).

* * *

He had put a little more thought into Plan D (not much). He had been so sure that this was the one, it worked in just about every movie he had ever seen (apparently he needed to watch _more_). He had been absolutely positive that by the end of the day he and Ziva would be as official as her citizenship (he was tired of being wrong).

He really needed to stop analyzing his failed plans, because they made him feel stupid (Ziva's laughter didn't help much either). He can't help but to analyze this one though, because if he had done just a bit of tweaking he was sure that this one could have been it (you know, the one that _actually _worked). He was never one for patience though, so he had to execute the plan as soon as it was half-formed in his brain.

He had done it on impulse, and it was obvious she didn't take him seriously (or maybe she took him too seriously).

He had got off the elevator and the bullpen was conveniently empty except for her (yeah, he was surprised he was early as well), she was sitting at her desk typing away at her computer and the way her hair framed her face, and her lips quirked the barest hint at the edges just forced something inside of him to turn (she looks so beautiful when she has no idea). The urge had hit him like a ton of bricks, and he tossed his backpack behind his desk (kind of like how he was throwing caution to the wind) and he let it loose (metaphorically of course).

He liked to think he had a good singing voice, it was deep, and, he thought, charming (later he would find out that it made Ziva melt, he is definitely keeping that for future reference). So when he started belting out Frank Sinatra's "All or Nothing at All" he thought he was going to get something (okay, so he'd hoped Ziva would fling her panties at him).

As he sang the verse:

"_And if I fell under the spell of your call  
I would be, be caught in the undertow  
Well, you see, I've got to say "No, no, no"  
All or nothin' at all"_

He thought he was golden, he hit every note perfectly (he'd practiced in the shower that morning), and he even made sure to throw in a bit of a swagger just for her benefit.

He was sure he had her in the palm of his hand, that she was seconds away from grabbing her phone and calling Gibbs in order to tell them of their relationship, but when her eyes narrowed into slits he knew his plan had once again failed (_Failure_. He was beginning to wonder if that was his middle name).

"All or nothing at all, yes?" she questioned, and the panic that seized him happened so fast he was sure he was a step away from a heart attack (or cardiac arrest).

"No!" he shouted out, drawing the attention of a few other early birds that littered the office but they soon turned back to their work. "I didn't mean –"

"I do not want to hear it, Tony," she hissed, her eyes trained on her computer once more and her lips pressed into a tight line.

He sighed (he screwed up that one). He hadn't even thought much about the lyrics, it was one of his favorite songs, and he wanted to share it with her (well actually he wanted her to agree to take things public, but sharing his musical tastes with her was on his list _somewhere_.)

Plan D had been the reason Ziva wouldn't talk to him for more than a few days (they were excruciatingly painful days). He should have thought through his song choice a little better (then perhaps Ziva really _would_ have tossed her panties at him).

* * *

Plan E was full-proof (or it should have been). Plan E was the Plan B that all the hero's and heroine's used in the movies to get their significant other ( yeah, they got it right on the second try. Don't _judge_ him). It was going to work for him (he couldn't have it fail). She would be falling at his feet when Plan E came through (it would be just like he planned it. And he dreamed).

She was finally talking to him again (_finally,_ she can't do that to him. It's not fair), and it couldn't have come at a better moment. He was getting antsy, he wanted to hold her (he always did), and she was too upset to let him do that the past few days (the way she is smirking at him now tells him she wasn't _that_ mad).

"Zee-vah," he drawled, his voice holding a slight purr as he grinned at her. He had actually gotten to work early enough to catch her in the garage before she was able to make her way to the elevator (he was surprised he was early again as well. But don't think it's become a habit).

He loved the way she responded to him, the way her lips would curve enticingly (everything she did was enticing), and the way she fluttered her eyelashes in his direction.

"Tony," she smirked back, her voice dropping that much lower causing Tony to squirm uncomfortably. She's used that voice before (she uses it often when they're alone), that voice is a promise, and he can't wait to see what it is she is promising now.

He glanced around quickly, noticing the nearly empty parking lot. A big smile stretched across his lips when he took note of the fact that they were alone (something they hadn't been for days).

"I missed you," he announced, pulling her into his arms and nuzzling his nose against the curve of her neck. She arched into him (he loves the way she fits against him), and he couldn't help but to press a lingering kiss to the flesh of her throat. "You're beautiful," he whispered into her skin, wrapping his arms tighter against her (he doesn't want to let her go. _Ever)_.

Holding her like this (in a way he hasn't done for days), brought back the heat that had been scorching in his belly the past few nights (he had to quench it himself. he's tired of it). His lips trailed searing paths up her neck, suckling bits of her flesh between his lips so he could savor her. He's making quick work of her jaw because he needs to taste her lips again (it's been so long he has nearly forgotten the feel of them).

When he finally captured her lips with his he breathed a sigh of relief (he's missed this, he won't let her do this to them again). He had coaxed her lips into gentle for a moment before she was fighting back, her lips were moving in tandem and she had pushed her body that much closer to his (if she keeps this up it isn't going to matter that they're at work).

"Tony," she moaned against his lips when his knee slipped between her legs.

He couldn't help it, he smiled, because this? Right here? This was Plan E working.

She must have noticed the change in his stance because she pulled away briefly, assessing the light in his eyes before she zoomed back in for another kiss. "We are still not going public," she said between peppered kisses.

Tony groaned, but he couldn't bring himself to care that Plan E had become checked off as yet another failure (Ziva's lips tended to make him forget his worries).

* * *

Tony wasn't one to give up easily. So what if five of his prior plans had failed? That just means he had to work harder to find one that worked. He would work harder too, he wanted Ziva all to himself, and he wanted everyone to know it (especially the mail guy who tended to get a little to flirty when handing Ziva her mail. Not okay!)

"Ziva?" he questioned, squeezing his arm around her shoulders to make sure he had her attention.

"Hm?" she moaned gently from her place nuzzled against his neck and he can't help but smile. He loves to have movie nights with her. He never thought that he could enjoy movies more than he had before but she made it possible.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he was hesitant (he often was when serious conversation was broached), he didn't know how she was going to react to his words (he hoped her reaction was a good one).

"You are," she replied snarkily, licking a velvety strip of heat along his neck in response. He squirmed away from her just a bit, laughing the entire time (she was playful, more playful than he had ever given her credit for).

"Oh, I am sorry, I hadn't realized that that was what we were doing," he joked back enjoying the light that was in her eyes (she had the light often; it broke his heart whenever the light wasn't present).

"It is okay," she sympathized, her lower lip jutting out as she caught his eyes. "I understand completely. You_ are_ getting rather old," the grin she threw him was feline, and he loved it (it did things to him).

"Old?" he screeched out, astounded by her insinuation. "I am not … old!" he practically whispered the word like it was forbidden (but he wasn't old, okay!).

"If you say so, Tony," she patted his hand with something akin to a placating manner, and he pulled his hand away from her quickly.

"I'm not!" he argued still, only to have her laughter echo around his living room.

"You are not," she conceded, and with the smile that she had he knew he had just been played (again).

"Say it again," he pleaded gently (because he hated to think that she thought him old).

"You are very young, and in great shape. Every man is jealous of you," she pressed a kiss to his cheek before burying her face against his chest once more, echoes of laughter still resounding out of the hollows of her chest.

"Damn straight," he puffed out his chest, gaining a giggle out of Ziva (or as close to a giggle as he could get out of Ziva).

It took him a moment to realize that she had effectively gotten him off topic (she did that a lot). "But seriously, I wanted to ask you something," all traces of humor were gone from his face, and he made sure to stay serious (making sarcastic quips was his default).

"You can ask me anything, Tony," she replied, and he knew that she meant it.

"Why can't we go public?" he blurted because it had been eating him up for so long and he needed answers (was it him? Did he embarrass her? Did she not think they would last? _Was it because he was old!_ (Okay, so she had maybe just planted that seed)).

It was quiet for a long moment, and the fear that was inside of him was swelling to epic proportions (but he wasn't scared! DiNozzo men don't do scared).

After what felt like an eternity (seriously! What was taking so long!) she spoke. "There is really only one thing hold me, holding us, back," she lifted her head from his chest once more (he loved that she used him as a pillow).

"What is it?" he whispered his throat tight, and his heart pounding (he might pass out).

She gave him a bittersweet smile (yeah, he was going to pass out any moment). "Of everyone I thought you would know," she had a lilt in her voice that belied her serious tone (which is probably what saved him from embarrassment in that moment, because he really was feeling faint).

"What is it!" he repeated again, because this was taking too long (she needed to give him an answer in the next few moments or something drastic was going to happen).

"Gibbs?" she said it as though she was trying to ring a bell. And she did (ah, yes, the infamous rule 12).

"What about him?" he pushed because well, though he knew that his boss held a big weight above his head he had somewhat hoped that they could move past that.

"I am here because of him, Tony. If he does not approve of us being together he can send me back before I could even think to plead insanity!" She made a valid point (freaking ninja).

"So being with me is insane?" because that was all he took from her speech (not really, it was just a nice segue).

"No, _you_ make me insane," and there was that smile again. The one that made his palms sweat and his heart pound (and caused his pants to tighten).

"Do I?" he questioned coyly, because he enjoyed this flirty side that Ziva showed only to him.

She turned then, shifting around so that she was straddling his lap before he could even blink (God, he loved her ninja moves). "You know you do," she whispered before sealing her lips over his in what had to be the hottest kiss he had ever taken part in (and every kiss with Ziva was off the scale).

He didn't tell her that _she_ made him insane, or that he would do anything for her (he totally would), because he was sure that she already knew that. He didn't try and hide that (ever).

He hoped that one day Gibbs would come to his senses, and scrap that dumb rule all together, because while he could be patient he didn't want to have his and Ziva's relationship confined to secret kisses, and dates where he couldn't take her out (showing her off was his new goal in life).

(He briefly wondered if he had called it Plan F for failure.)

* * *

Turns out waiting sucks (hell on earth really), he was never a patient guy, he took what he wanted when he wanted it (Rule 12 was stopping him from doing that all the time).

He called this whole "wait and see" plan, Plan G. It wasn't really part of his list, but since he was currently all out of options (and there was something standing in the way anyway, _cough_GIBBS_cough_), he was just going to have to deal with it.

He was forced to rely on his natural charm, and flirty looks to make sure Ziva always knew what he was feeling about her (oh yes, there was plenty of eye-sex). He was sure she knew though, one time she had walked in and his eyes had trailed up the length of her body so slowly that he would swear on his life that she shuddered (he loved to make her do that).

But back to the whole waiting thing, he absolutely hated it. He hated that he couldn't do anything about it. He hated that he couldn't give Ziva a good morning kiss until late afternoon. And he hated that no one knew about them. (Sometimes, when he was in a particularly bad mood, he would swear that he hated Gibbs, but then he would realize that he simply hated Rule 12.)

"Good morning Tony," Ziva announced, a smile gracing her lips (God, he needs to warn her about her smiles. They do impure things to his mind).

"Morning Z." He puckered his lips gently, kissing the air in front of him instead of the woman who was currently incased in her desk like he wanted to (did he mention that it was absolute torture sitting directly across from her everyday knowing that he could walk over and just grab her in a few short seconds, but he _couldn't_ at the same time).

Her smile broadened at his actions, and he watched as she raked her tongue across her top lip the way she sometimes did after he gave her a breathtaking kiss (tor-ture).

"Zee-vah …" he warned because really she was asking for it (and he wanted to give it to her).

"To-ny," she purred in her thick voice that just screamed "take me now" (she was practically begging for it now).

"Stop with the grab ass," Gibbs breezed past them, his words like a bucket of ice water trailing down Tony's spine (Rule freaking 12).

"Sorry, Boss," they stated simultaneously (this was why they were so good at conversations without words). Tony made sure to follow it up with a "won't happen again" though he knew it would, and Ziva knew that it would (it was just easier to placate Gibbs).

"Yeah it will," Gibbs retorted, eyeing his senior field agent like he knew something good (Tony wanted to know too).

"It will?" Now Tony was unsure, Gibbs had a way of throwing his thoughts out of whack.

"Well, yeah, DiNozzo." Gibbs stated in his "duh" tone, and Tony cringed inwardly (this was where the head slap came in). "She's your girlfriend, right? I think that means you're allowed to flirt with her." It was stated so matter-of-factly that Tony found himself wondering if they had already taken their relationship public and he had just forgotten (worst. Memory-lapse. Ever.) He had been certain that they had slipped up somehow or somewhere but nothing came to mind. They were careful never to be seen, by anyone. Then he remembered, the most important fact that every NCIS member must know: Gibbs knew everything. (When he said everything, he meant _everything_. It would be creepy if it wasn't so awesome).

"I can flirt with her?" Tony questioned, because he had to be sure (this was unfamiliar territory, he had to tread lightly).

"Yep," he shrugged, giving a simple answer, accompanied by a sip of copy, so very Gibbs (So he hadn't been abducted by aliens. Good to know).

"Kiss her?" He may have been testing boundaries, but he needed to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Uh-huh." Another sip of coffee, (that totally put his alien theory to rest. He was grateful).

"_Touch_ her?" (Do you remember those dreams? Yeah, they were coming true.)

It came out of nowhere (it always does), before he could even react a hand was colliding with the back of his head and he was cringing as an "ow" escaped passed his lips. "Don't get carried away," Gibbs advised before making his way to the elevator, he still had to bring Abby her morning Caf-Pow after all. "And don't do it when I'm around!" he announced as the elevator doors were closing (Tony could swear he heard him chuckling).

"Gibbs knows," Tony stated as soon as he was able to form a response.

"I have noticed," Ziva replied, that same flirty smile quirking her lips as before (her lips looked so soft).

"He _knows_," he emphasized because he wasn't sure that Ziva understood.

"Yes Tony, I am completely aware of that fact." That shut him up real good, and it wasn't because of her words. It was because her eyes were asking him why he hadn't done anything about it yet (why _hadn't_ he?).

"Thank God," he whispered before crossing the short distance between their desks and taking her face in his palms as he towered over her. "I have been waiting for this," he told her briefly just as he captured her lips, immediately sweeping his tongue across her plump mouth and gaining entrance inside.

That was how Tony had received the hottest kiss of his life (Yeah, he said it before but this one had easily taken the title). Her tongue was rubbing against his, stroking the inside of his mouth and flitting across his teeth (He's told you about her tongue, _right?_). Her hands were fisting in his shirt, and she was moaning against his lips like he was stroking a fire inside of her (he probably wasn't much better off), and the best part? They were in public (okay, he was actually wishing they were somewhere private right now, but that is beside the point).

(And on a side note? Plan G totally worked. Waiting rules!)

END

**Okay, I really had a lot of fun writing this. Tremendous amounts actually. It came to me one day in Geography (I think it was the Marine I sit next to that triggered it), and it begged to be written. I enjoy the outcome, and I really hope you did too. Reviews would be awesome. **


End file.
